Celos
by Sinfull angel
Summary: Celos sentimiento curioso que puede en todo sentido transtornar una persona, SSHP
1. Estupidez

AN: YO NO SOY DUEÑA DE HARRY POTTER, quedando eso claro, pueden disfrutar de la historia

AN2: este es mi primer fic así tengan paciencia

_Hombres celosos, hacen cosas estúpidas_

Mirando fijamente a mi pareja, pensando, claro tenia todo planificado para esta noche, solo que el no sabia, bueno quien iba pensar honestamente que el "niño que vivió" o como les gusta ahora ellos "el hombre que derroto el mal"(dios estos idiotas de la prensa no tienen imaginación), podía pensar en planificar algo tan cruel, pero incluso como mi amado dice, nunca subestimes al enemigo y en este caso a su amada pareja, solo que no sabia lo que tenia planificado desde hace tiempo, viéndolo con su cabello negro oscuro, grasiento de tanto hacer pociones que en años anteriores me burlaba de lo grasiento que era, ahora lo acariciaba con fervor, sus ojos oscuros profundos, su nariz romana, sus labios finos, su magnifico cuerpo escondido por capas y su única ropa negra, claro que no tengo que aclarar quien es MI pareja, Severus Snape, el maestro de pociones mas joven de Gran Bretaña, segundo mejor duelista de Hogwarts, ah y claro mortifago espía de alto rango, después les cuento como nos hicimos pareja pero ahora no. Verán desde que nos hicimos pareja su quedirisimo, amigo Lucius Malfoy se acercado peligrosamente a Severus y crean me no son solamente los celos, desde recibí el puesto de profesor Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras, Lucius ha estado prácticamente viviendo en Hogwarts acercándose mas Severus y ahora que somos pareja, pareciera que fueran gemelos siameses, claro Severus me dijo, muy a su manera que no había nada de que preocuparme, pero nunca me he fiado de ese idiota aristócrata, pero cuando los he conseguido hace ya un mes en la oficina de Severus, en una posición incomoda, decidí tomar las cosas por mis propias manos, claro que Severus me aseguro que nada paso entre ellos, obviamente creía en lo que Severus decía pero no creo que fuera lo mismo para "Lucy", cosas estúpidas hacen los hombres celosos, creo que me amparo en esa realidad, poco a poco me fui imaginando formas de matar a Lucy pero después de mucha reflexión (y de una cuantas pociones relajantes) decidí que no era suficiente así que prepare una............. sorpresa a los dos, verán hace dos semanas hice una poción afrodisiaca que en estos momentos Severus se la estaba tomando con su té, me reí por dentro al ver cara de mi amante percatarse de sabor dulzón de la poción

-Harry, ¿que demonios.....- dijo antes de caer inconsciente, claro que cuando despertara iba ser .......... interesante, cuidadosamente puse a Severus en nuestra cama, la poción iba tardar por lo menos una hora en hacer efecto tiempo, suficiente para que llegara mi quedirisimo Lucius

Espere 45 minutos para que Lucius llegara predeciblemente e inmediatamente le puse un encanto paralizador, cayo y vi claramente como estaba luchando contra los efectos de el hechizo, cuando Lucius empezó a ver a su alrededor salí de las sombra y como un felino rodeando a su presa, empecé, poco a poco a circular el cuerpo que estaba en medio de la estudio, baje un poco el hechizo para que mi presa pudiera hablar.

¿Que maldita sea estas haciendo estúpido griffyndor?

-Creo que en tu posición no deberías insultarme claro al hacer eso te estas poniendo, como tu lo pusiste, al la altura de un griffyndor- respondí con aire de indiferencia

- Espera a que Severus se entere de esto...- ante esto reír por lo bajo, pero no era una risa normal si no macabra que, claramente podría competir con la del viejo Voldy

-Yo creo que ahora en estos momentos Severus debe estar despertándose creo que deberíamos ir a verlo no lo crees Lucius, sabes- continué hablando mientras encantaba su cuerpo, para que se moviera y mantuviera el paso conmigo mientras me movía al habitación- creo que tu vas a encontrar lo que te voy a mostrar un poco interesante veras creo que nadie te ha enseñado, que no puedes tocar lo ajeno, sabiendo que siempre lo has tenido todo creo que nunca has tenido limites como tal, pero tranquilo Lucius eso no va pasar de esta noche.- termine mi discurso justo a la entrada de la habitación, pero antes de abrir la puerta tuve el gusto de saborear la cara que no salia de shock de Lucius, satisfecho abrí la puerta lentamente para revelar un jadeante y muy lujurioso Severus era una visión que hasta a mi me sorprendió, sabiendo que yo le dí la poción, su espalda se arqueaba, sus manos dignas de un pianista sujetaban con fuerza el cobertor, con las piernas abiertas, en una maliciosa posición, su túnica ya tirada en el suelo y los primeros botones ya sueltos dando a la vista su cuello y pectorales, moviendo lentamente la caderas, la imagen llena de pecado se esta dirigiendo al sur de mi cuerpo y alzando a la vista algunas cualidades mías, me voltee a ver a mi víctima y una parte de mi interior ardió de rabia al verlo lamerse los labios de manera lasciva, claro no iba ser por mucho tiempo.

Poco a poco me acerque al cuerpo de mi amante y al ver que sus ojos negros normalmente calmados y fríos ahora llenos deseo me captaron mi sangre por un momento se fue de lleno al sur y embestí los labios húmedos ansiosos de mi amante, separación tuvo que llegar, tenia unos asuntos que arreglar primero, así tome un profundo respiro, aclare un poco mi mente tenia que hacer esto el bastardo tenia que aprender, así que lentamente me acerque Lucius que parecía tan "emocionado" como yo.

Veras Lucius la razón por la que te he traído aquí es para que sepas a quien pertenece Severus, cree me que estado pensando la manera perfecta en como te iba enseñar esto, claro yo sabía que Severus no iba a estar dispuesta hacer esto debido a que son tan buenos amigos, entonces lo que ahora estas viendo es un Severus drogado, mañana no se va acordar de nada, solo que hicimos el amor, por supuesto que tu vas a ver lo que hago con el, mientras te quedas ahí parado sin hacer nada por que el NO es tuyo ni nunca lo sera- y con eso me acerco poco a poco a Lucius y le digo a la oreja suavemente- dime que no es hermoso, cree me cuando digo que excelente en la cama, pero ahí esta el detalle Lucius, nunca lo sentirás- la ultima parte se lo digo muy despacio, inmediatamente me fui para la cama con Severus para quitarle sin mucho cuidado el resto de la vestimenta, ya Severus estaba totalmente desnudo cuando le me acerque otra vez Lucy y le susurre al oído.

¿Que tal la vista Lucius?-enfoque su nombre divertido, al verlo tan rabioso, me voltee he embestí de nuevo a Severus, besándolo con rudeza en ese momento me olvide de Lucius y me concentre solamente en mi amante, cubriéndolo con besos cada centímetro de su piel, empecé hacerle el amor durante varias satisfactorias horas, hasta que Severus cayo inconsciente del ultimo explosivo orgasmo, con un ultimo beso a mi hermoso Severus, ya satisfecho, salí de mi cama algo cansado ya, pero sobretodo satisfecho, me acerque por ultima vez a Lucius, lo desmovilice y Lucius cayo inmediatamente al suelo, me agache y le susurre al oído con mi varita en su garganta- Espero que hallas entendido el mensaje Lucius, lo mio NO se toca _Crucio_- después de tres minutos levante el hechizo y cayo inconsciente, quede rato contemplando mi obra de arte todo había salido perfecto, sabia que esto probablemente me iba traer problemas claro que no me importaba en los más mínimo, ya herido su orgullo, Lucius se iba a alejar de mi amado, lo que si no había pensado que hacer con Severus, sabía que el perdería la poca paciencia que tiene al enterarse de esto , pero que les puedo decir, hombres celoso hacen cosas estúpidas.

HPSSHPSSHPSSHPSSHPSSHPSSHPSSHPSSHPSSHPSSHPSSHPSSHPSSHPSS

bueno esto es todo si no les gusto todo se soluciona dejandome una critica XD


	2. Celos

Severus POV

Desperté con un horrible dolor de cabeza, pareciera que bebí demasiado, pero eso lo mas extraño no me acuerdo haber bebido nada, es mas no me acuerdo nada después de haber bebido té, en la oficina de Harry, hablando de el idiota rajado (así le digo de cariño), que esto que tengo al lado, mmmmmmmmm, dios extrañaba tener que despertar al lado de el, si desde que Harry nos encontró a Lucius y mi en mi oficina, consolándolo por la perdida de su esposa, Harry ha estado muy distraído y distante conmigo, tanto que durante las ultimas dos semanas he dormido solo, lo cual después de que te acostumbras despertar al lado de ese hermoso, bronceado y tonificado cuerpo, es muy difícil de soportar, pero el lado positivo es que esta aquí,ahora al lado mio, pero una pregunta me sigue apareciendo en mi cabeza ¿que mierda paso anoche? Lo único que se me viene a la mente son escenas de Harry desnudo al tope mio, pero nada mas, siento un movimiento al lado mio, y un caliente y delicioso brazo rodeándome la cintura posesiva mente, y su respiración calmada acariciándome el cuello, dios lo extrañaba, pero no me quito la pregunta de la cabeza de que pasó anoche, entonces cuidadosamente, salgo de la cama, y me doy cuenta de que estoy muy dolorido, demonios, anoche debió haber sido arrechisimo y me lo perdí, muy lentamente voy camino al baño a refrescarme la cara y aliviar mi vejiga.

SSHP

Harry POV

Cuando sentí a Severus moverse al lado mio, empecé despertarme y primera visión, parecía salida de una película porno, la espalda pálida de Severus, su hermoso trasero, rojo por nuestras actividades de anoche y su esbeltas piernas, me despertó parte de mi anatomía, pero dejo eso de lado y me concentro en la excusa, cuando ya mas o menos se me ocurrió una excusas aceptable, ya Severus había salido del baño, para dirigirse otra vez a la cama a recostarse al lado mio soñoliento, claro que era un poco temprano y a demás un sábado a si que no había prisa, pero ya yo estaba despierto (además de una parte de mi anatomía empezó a tomar interés al cuerpo a lado mio)pero antes de que algo pasara ya Severus me estaba besando e interrogando,

- Harry ¿que paso anoche?- pregunto un tanto asustado.

-Amor ¿que pasa? ¿no te acuerdas?- pregunto actuando mi parte

- ¿crees que si me acordara te preguntara, imbécil?-dijo irritado, riéndome internamente de la irritación amado.

- Empezamos a hablar de nuestra relación, del té pasamos a cerveza de mantequilla y de allí al whisky de fuego, claro que bebiste demasiado así que te lleve a mi habitación y de allí simplemente empezamos a ah tu sabes ...- termine mirando hacia abajo jugando mi papel, claro Severus me seguía mirando como que si no me creyera pero después se relajó y se me beso esta vez despacio,pasando su lengua por mi labio inferior, como pidiendo permiso, que claro se lo otorgue sin mucha ceremonia, mientras que su mano juguetona pasaba por mis abdominales, cuando nos separamos ya sin aliento, presiono su frente contra la mía y lo siguiente que me dijo me clavo un puñal en el corazón.

-Harry te extrañe demasiado....-

-Severus, pero si estaba aquí-

-No Harry no lo estabas- contesto de forma cortante y de manera rápida demasiado rápida para mi gusto Severus se empezó a levantar y vestir -Disculpa Harry, tengo un asunto que atender-

-¿Que asunto no puede esperar para que sea a las 7 de la mañana de un sábado?- dije de forma irritada claro que Severus me miro un poco sorprendido pero contestó.

- Anoche tenia que ver a Lucius teníamos asuntos que hablar- y eso me irrito 10 veces mas que cualquier cosa en el mundo así que de manera rápida cerré la puerta del cuarto para mira de a un sorprendido Severus, aproveche su estado y lo empuje bruscamente contra la cama quedando yo al tope de el, empecé a besarlo bruscamente, hasta que me detuvo.- Para, Harry para, ¿que demonios pasa contigo últimamente? - y con eso me empujo y se paro claro que ahora lo pude detallar detenidamente, sus labios finos hinchados por el repentino ataque, con la camisa desabotonada que mostraba su torso tonificado y pantalones ya puesto, claro que su voz grave me saco de mis pensamientos- primero me evitas totalmente durante que dos semanas y después esto ¿que pasa Harry dime que demonios pasa?- y con esas palabras explote

-¿QUIERES SABER QUE PASA? ¿ QUIERES SABER MALDITA SEA PASA ? LUCIUS ESO ES LO QUE PASA- y con una mirada entre sorprendida y herida me contesta

- ¿que tiene que ver Lucius en esto, Harry?- tome un respiro profundo y conteste.

-Todo Sev todo, el te quiere para ti ¿no lo entiendes? ¿no lo ves?-

- Harry lo estas viendo todo mal- y con eso se fue tomando sus zapatos saliendo apresuradamente de el cuarto dejándome allí parado, desnudo, confundido y rabioso


	3. conversacion entre amigos

Lucius P.O.V

Desperté en mi oficina, totalmente dolorido,con una jaqueca enorme, maldito preescolar( se refiere a Harry), sabe patear traseros claro que no sabe que se esta metiendo con Slynterin, y con un Malfoy, demonios, ese feto se metió en tremenda mierda, tengo que levantarme uhhhhhhggggggggggggggg $%·"·$$·$$$ ese maldito, cuando por fin me pude levantar me concentre en llevar un pie enfrente del otro, ni siquiera con el señor oscuro tuve que soportar esta mierda, respira Lucius respira, fui para el baño, y tome una de las pociones que Severus hizo para mi, me tome el remedio como si me viniera la vida, inmediatamente hizo efecto, se me vino a la mente todas los recuerdos de lo que paso anoche, lo que siempre quise enfrente mio y no lo pude tocar, mucho menos saborear, lo tenia enfrente a Severus jadeante, con los ojos llenos de deseo, y no lo pude tocar esa particular imagen hace que flujo de mi sangre se valla directamente al sur, respiro profundamente tratando de que mi sangre fluya normalmente, cuando escucho a el objeto de mi deseo, pasar a mi oficina, con una ligera camisa de vestir de seda, pantalones de vestir descalzo (controlate, controlate, respira, respira ),

- Lucius ¿ruda noche?- dijo un poco divertido , claro que no comento nada según el engendro de satán, Severus no se iba a recordar de nada de lo paso anoche,así que respondí- ¿se podría decir lo mismo de ti no lo crees?-

-De hecho no, ruda mañana es el termino correcto- claro que ese comentario despierta mi curiosidad

-¿que quieres decir con eso Severus problemas en paraíso?- dije divertido, claro que Severus me fulmina con la mirada pero contesta- de hecho si hay algunos problemas, de hecho, el cree que eres TU el mal de todos nuestros problemas divertido ¿no lo crees?-entonces el carajito le dijo eso, entonces puedo jugar esto a mi favor

-En serio que extraño, y ¿tu que crees Severus que yo soy el mal de todos sus problemas?-

-HA HA HA, por el hecho de que eres un dolor en el trasero, no quiere decir que sea la raíz de todos mis problemas, lo que creo es que Harry esta simplemente celoso-

- Me pregunto por que sera por que soy lo mas sexy del mundo o por que soy un Malfoy- este ultimo comentario pone una sonrisa en la cara de Severus, lo cual es muy raro y difícil para cualquiera hasta para su sexo toy

- Lucius tu nunca cambias-

-De hecho si cambiara no seria tu amigo, pero sin cambiar el tema, Severus no crees que Potter no esta tan maduro para una relación como tu crees , si no puede manejar el hecho de tu tengas un amigo...-

- De hecho si he pensado en eso Lucius- dijo cayendo al sofá que hace unas hora estaba recostado, con aspecto cansado- si me pusiera así cada ves que el viera a sus amigos hace ya meses que hubiésemos roto, y ahora con esta actitud no estoy seguro- estoy celebrando internamente ante estas palabras, soy el mejor ¿quien es el mejor? Si eres tu Lucius eres el mejor de este mundo te vas a ganar a Severus en poco tiempo y le vas...- ¿Que paso, Lucius? Te veo distraído hablando que paso anoche contigo parece que sufristes un cruciatus anoche o algo parecido- esto me tomo totalmente desprevenido piensa algo Lucius lo que sea lo que sea.

- No nada solo tuve una noche fuerte-

- en serio te noto mas palido-

- No estoy bien, de hecho fantastico,hablando de todo, tengo que hacer unas cuantas diligencias, tu sabes deberes de un Malfoy mmmm ¿que tal si nos vemos esta noche para hablar un rato?- di que si, di que si, di que si.

-Si claro-y con eso se levanta del sofa y se acerca a la chimenea – entonces no vemos esta noche en mi oficia- y agarra un puñado de polvos flu – Oficia de Severus Snape- y se lanza al la a los fuego verdes.

Harry POV

Me visto lo mas rapido posible y voy directo para la oficina de Severus, cuando llego veo que Severus no esta allí espero en el sofa, ya casi me iba en el mmento en que las llamas de la chimenea se tornaron verdes dando paso a Severus Snape.

-¿ De donde vienes Severus?-


	4. Seducción

Bueno los que no le gustaron el capitulo anterior les traigo este

Enjoy

:::::

Severus P.O.V.

Ya salia de las llamas y dejando que mis zapatos cayeran al piso, cuando una voz fría y llena de ira, me pregunto,

- ¿Donde estabas, Severus?- me voltee lentamente para presenciar a Harry sentado en mi sofá de cuero, que combinaba espléndidamente con sus ojos, que en estos momentos me observaba con una ira incandescente esperando mi respuesta, pero sin embargo me tome el lujo de hacerlo esperar, yo siempre he sido rebelde a mi propia manera, tanto con Dumby, como con Voldy (claro que mi rebeldía siempre divertía a los dos), a si que lentamente fue para mi escritorio y me senté tranquilamente en mi silla, fue cuando respondí.

-Con Lucius ¿Por que preguntas Harry?- dije con desden, y lentamente Harry se levanta y casi como una pantera se acerca a mi escritorio y se coloca detrás de silla y su nariz toca lentamente mi oreja u susurra a mi oído- no solamente quería saber -claro que esto me impresiona hace una hora Harry no soportaba el nombre de Lucius y ahora esta parece que no le importa en los mas mínimo, claro que ahora su mano camina traviesamente debajo de mi camisa, que estaba entreabierta acariciando mis pectorales, si no supiera mejor pensaría que me esta seduciendo, - entonces ¿que hicieron?- en estos momento no pienso claramente, por que la otra mano se une pero a acariciar mi muslo derecho con caricias relajadas, cierro los ojos, tentado a entregarme a las caricias,pero respondo,- solamente hablamos como amigos ¿Por que?- lamiendo mi oreja, responde- te dije, solo curiosidad- claro en otro estado, esto me hubiese resultado sospechoso, pero ahorita mi mente brillaba por su ausencia, entonces Harry se aleja y se coloca enfrente mio y empieza a besarme como si la vida le viniera en eso, entonces cuando nos detuvimos a tomar aire- que tal si llevamos esto a otra parte- claro que maldita conciencia tenia que volver en ese momento,

-No- en ese momento Harry me mira entre confundido y herido, me apresuro a aclarar- tenemos que hablar – dije determinado – tenemos que aclarar muchas cosas Harry, cosas que me aun que no lo creas me esta pertu......- en ese momento Harry empezó a besarme ya no solo mi boca, si no mi cuello y mi pecho, claro que la maldita conciencia tenia que estar ahí, entonces me pare bruscamente casi derribando a Harry, pero lo tenia que hacer, con Harry cerca de mi, haciendo esto, no podía juntar dos pensamientos, sin que uno de ellos diga el lubricante esta en gaveta derecha -Harry tenemos que hablar, mira se que has estado tratando de evitar esto pero tenemos que aclarar que...-

-¿Que? Severus que demonios tenemos que aclarar? ¿que ahora quieres Lucius en vez de a mi?¿que no me amas mas DIME MALDITA SEA LO QUE TENEMOS QUE ACLARAR-hubo un momento en que pensé que tenia el período, pero me acorde de que era hombre, así que apresure responder cuando vi las primeras lágrimas salir de sus divinos ojos verdes.

- ¿De donde sacaste esas tonterías Harry?- entonces lo abrace en un abrazo confortante y amoroso, cuando mas o menos se calmo le susurre al oído - Harry yo te amo a ti a nadie mas si no a ti- entonces me separe un poco pero sin romper totalmente el abrazo, para descubrir que Harry tenia la cabeza gacha entonces con de mis manos sujete su quijada para darle un beso amoroso y romántico tomo un rato para que Harry me respondiera pero lo hizo y lamentablemente nos tuvimos que separar por que la falta de oxigeno, ya era demasiado evidente, entonces junte su frente con la mía todavía acariciando su cara y dije -que tal si llevamos esto a otra parte- entonces Harry y yo nos reímos fue cuando mi amado me guío para mi cuarto, entonces me acorde que el lubricante estaba en la gaveta derecha de mi escritorio.

continuara...

Espero que les gusto este capitulo cualquier sugerencia aprieten el botón de abajo

:::::


	5. Determinación

Lucius POV

Supe que algo no iba bien, por la manera en que Severus,camino a mi oficina, venia con la cara mas satisfecha del mundo, algo iba terriblemente mal, entonces escuche estas palabras:

- ¿Como estas Lucius? que hermosa tarde ¿no lo crees?(N.A el sexo pone a las personas del mas extraño humor ¿no lo creen?) - entonces supe, supe en ese momento algo catastrófico había pasado, por primera vez en mi vida, estaba asustado, había estado rezando para que palabras así, nunca salieran de la boca de Severus mientras estaba con el preescolar, pero ahora estaba sonriendo, repito por que muchos no lo creerían, Severus Snape SONRIENDO, algo horrible había pasado y pretendía saber el que y porque.

- Pareces que estas muy buen humor, la verdad es que es un verdadero cambio, comparado con esta mañana, claro está- dije con indiferencia que caracterizaba a los Malfoy

-La verdad es que amigo mio, después de que te visite, arregle las cosas con Harry – ese ******* niño de ****** ojala se pudra en el ******* infierno donde pertenece un **** como el.

- Entonces todo bien ¿no?- ya cruzando los dedos, pero al ver a Severus dudar un rato, sentía que podía bailar la conga.

-La verdad es que todavía tengo dudas sabes, Lucius veras a pesar de todo últimamente a actuado como un niño, bueno entiendo de que es joven y demás, pero es que yo listo para una relación seria Lucius no quiero que sea solamente una idiota relación en la cual solo es sexo pero no creo, además anoche ....... no me acuerdo de lo que paso en absoluto, siento la urgencia de recordar lo que paso, la verdad es que me resulta sospechoso por que yo, nunca he bebido demasiado....-

- ¿y tu que crees que paso Severus?- dije expectante, sabia que si Severus recordaba lo que paso, inmediatamente el mocoso estaría quinta luna de Plutón, después de un rato con sus hermosos ojos negros, mostrando confusión lentamente responde

- ........... No, no casi no recuerdo nada...- "ojala tuviera tu suerte" dije para mis adentros sin embargo no deje que mi cara mostrara nada de lo que estuviera pensando, entonces respondí.

- la verdad es que deberías seguir tu instintos y averiguar lo que paso anoche por que la verdad es que muy raro que tu no recuerdes nada...- dije con una indiferencia que no sentía en los mas mínimo,

-si tienes razón como siempre Lucius pero hablando de otra cosa como vas con los negocios con ministerio...............

De ahí la conversación paso a temas de negocios y temas de la alta sociedad e incluso pociones que Severus estaba desarrollando como la mejora del Wolfbane y otras pociones de su propia invención, pero cuando ya se hicieron las 8 pm, ya teníamos 5 horas hablando entonces Severus se despidió, dejándome totalmente bailando conga (A.N: eso es algo que a mi me gustaría ver).

Harry POV

Cuando desperté en la tarde, ya Severus se había ido entonces me vestí rápidamente para ir de nuevo a la oficina de Severus, entonces encontré una nota que decía:

_Amor, fui a donde Lucius no te preocupes por mi, tienes el almuerzo en el horno _

_regreso esta noche, hasta luego amor_

_pd: lo de esta mañana fue magnifico come para que repares tu fuerzas para esta noche_

Claro que veremos si eso es cierto, verán desde que descubrí a Severus con Lucius nada ha sido igual todo ha estado totalmente extraño, prácticamente el ultimo mes todo lo que ha tenido que ver con Severus, (además de planear lo que paso anoche) se puesto en espera prácticamente he sido indiferente con el, y ahora que pongo a pensar eso puede ser el error mas grande, cuando Severus me lo saco en cara, la verdad es que estaba esperando que me dejara por Lucius, pero parece que no es cierto, claro que últimamente no se que pensar, verán cuando fui a la oficina de Severus hace un mes pensé saber todo sobre el pero cuando lo encontré sentado en el sofá, abrazando a Lucius, acariciando sus largos cabellos rubios, claro sabía que Lucius había tenido una perdida enorme, es decir Narsissa era su esposa, madre de su hijo era normal verlo llorar así pero, tal ves sea un poco egoísta pero una de las cosas que me impresiono de Severus fue la capacidad de cambiar totalmente, verán el se ve como un desgraciado, arrogante, grasoso y estúpido que no merece ni la tierra en que camino pero cuando entras a su corazón dios .......... cambia totalmente cuando te hace la comida, cuando necesitas hablar, cuando hacemos el amor, cuando caminamos juntos, cuando escribe estas notas para que yo no me preocupe es la persona mas amorosa del mundo, claro a su propia manera y claro pensaba y deseaba que ese Severus fuera solamente mio, pero cuando lo vi de esa manera Lucius (claro que ya yo sabia que Lucius sentía algo por Severus, que era algo mas que amistad lo sabia y lo palpaba) algo en mi se rompió y sabia que yo no iba a compartir este Severus por nada del mundo, paso lo que paso, pero incluso después de un mes de planear, todavía me sentía traicionado. Por eso actué de esa manera, esta mañana no podía soportar perderlo, como había perdido todo lo bueno en mi vida, no voy a perder a Severus jamas, ni por Lucius, ni por el difunto Voldi, ni por nadie.............

_Continuara ......_

_:::::_

_¿Como están, Señores? Gracias por los rewiew acuerdencen de que soy nueva , así que ahora los anónimos pueden criticar también _

_Si que a tsukiko no yoru: gracias no sabia lo que pasaban con las criticas y Lucius y Severus mira no se de verdad que hacer, hay una cosa intensa entre ambos así voy a jugar con eso un rato, con lo que paso con Harry veras el tiene 21 años tiene que hacer cosas estúpida no ves que el pobre no tuvo adolescencia de milagro tuvo una niñez si eso se puede decir una, o sea dalé un break _

_Si les gusto o no, la única forma de saberlo es por el hermoso botón que esta debajo de esto ¿lo ven? Ese mismo, esta a la distancia de un click. XD _


	6. Conciencia

Harry

_A las 11 de noche regresó, yo obviamente ya estaba esperando en el sofá, leyendo el Profeta, esperándolo con una façada calmada y fría, honestamente estaba hirviendo por dentro, como era posible que el estuviera 5 horas en la mansión de los Malfoy, sin embargo no podía delatarme, ya todavía estoy en la cuerda floja y la verdad es que no quiero perder a Severus por una estupidez. Llego y paso por el sofá, se sentó en la mesa, tenia olor a whisky de fuego, pero no estaba borracho, tomo el periódico de mis manos, y me sostuvo la barbilla entonces pregunto._

_Harry necesito que seas honesto conmigo ¿que paso hace dos noches?- en ese momento pense que me iba a desmayar el no podía saber lo que hice Malfoy no se lo pudo decir. Lo se porque seria un enorme golpe a su ego confesarle algo de esa naturaleza a Severus, así que respire profundamente y le dije_

_Amor ya te dije lo que paso, te pasaste de tragos y después simplemente te quedaste dormido ¿Por que lo preguntas amor?- se levanto del sofá, se voltio me dijo._

_No se, Harry creo que algo paso esa noche algo..............., no importa lo que haga, hay algo que me dice que hay algo importante que debo recordar de esa noche además yo nunca me paso de tragos, Harry dime ¿hay algo que dije?, ¿algo que hice? ¿te lastime y no me quieres decir? Dime Harry que paso esa noche, ...........por favor - en ese momento supe que tenia que hacerlo, tenia que decírselo, el nunca pide algo y dice por favor el nunca lo hace._

_Severus ................yo te amo lo sabes ¿verdad?-con eso se voltio a mirarme y se sentó y me miro directamente a los ojos y dijo._

_Claro amor y yo te adoro- en ese momento le tome la mano, respondí._

_Sev, yo hice algo horrible ................ veraz con lo que paso hace meses con Malfoy, ................yo perdi los estribos mmmmmmmmm y planee algo y...-_

_Harry dilo de una vez-_

_TehiceamorelenfretedeLucius, -_

_.....................................................................- en ese momento cuando escuche el silencio de la boca de Severus supe que el entendió, entonces vi su ojos, me arrepentí de haberlo hecho, vi traición y dolor en sus ojos, entonces cambio rápidamente a odio._

_Como lo hiciste -_

_Sev........-_

_No me llames así, no te atrevas....... dime como-_

_Yo....hice una poción........-_

_Me imagino que fue el Cáliz del Placer, una poción utilizada por los pedófilos para que violar a sus víctimas sin que ellas se enteraran- lo dijo con una expresión vacía pero sus ojos solo veía odio-entonces Harry, no sabia que tenias esas urgencias de violarme, por que la verdad nunca pensé que serias tan Slynterin- la ultima palabra fue dicha con tanto desprecio, entonces Severus se levantó, y fue hacia chimenea sin mirarme- sabes que lo nuestro se termino- en ese momento sentí que mi mundo se fue por el caño, entonces no me importo ni orgullo, ni nada, fui hacia el trate de abrazarlo pero me miro con tanto tanto desprecio, que sentí literalmente un cuchillo ardiendo en mi corazon, entonces me arrodille agarre su túnica, y rogué_

_Por favor, por favor, por favor, perdoname-_

_Harry Vete- _

En ese momento desperté, inmediatamente me dí cuenta de que estaba sudando frío pero después sentí a Severus al lado mio entonces lo abrace, sentí tanto miedo el se debió dar cuenta,

Harry ¿que paso? ¿tuviste una pesadilla?- no tienes idea

:::::::::::::::::

_Buenas señores, ¿como están? ha pasado tiempo ¿verdad?, disculpen pero estaba un poco ocupada y ademas mi musa se perdió un rato y todas las escusas se les ocurran y mas, por favor digan lo que piesan sobre este capitulo por que a verdad es que no me convence._

_Hasta la proxima._

_Sinfull Angel _


	7. Consecuencias

**Severus POV**

Ya han pasado dos semanas desde que Harry y yo hemos peleado, el ha estado mas cariñoso, mas atento cada día, tanto amor me sofoca honestamente, pero es un cambio verlo menos taciturno, gracias al cielo por Lucius, y el whiskey de fuego, y a Merlin por las rosas y por el sofa suave revestido de seda italiana, espera ¿que tenia ese whiskey? Entonces miro a Lucius y el parece que se va reventar de la risa (no parece muy Malfoy) No me sentia asi desde los 70, y eso fue cuando Lucius me dio un "brownie magico"....... oh por Merlin

(tan inocentes que parecen ¿no?)

Lucius ¿Que tenia el whiskey?-

Por fin preguntas, dios pensaba que te ibas a dar cuenta la proxima semana bueno segun Draco en un desestresante que encontro en una interesante tienda en Estocolmo, interesante efecto ¿no lo crees, Severus?-

Para entonces estaba enumerando el numero de unicornios que flotaban en la cabeza de Lucius, y que aparentemente se estaban apareando con intensidad que me estaba empezando a sentir un poco acalorado, cuando por fin desvie la vista de los extraños criaturas me fije que Lucius estaba muy cerca de mi, ok ...... extremadamente cerca de mi, entonces me beso con tal intensidad que no pude hacer nada mas que responderle, entonces de la nada me vino la imagen de Harry, (maldita conciencia), y con urgencia me separe de el inmediatamente, ya mi cuerpo igual que mi mente habian recuperado una semisobriedad, que se vio en mi torpeza al caerme del sofa llevandome a Lucius, que ya estaba mosdisqueandome el lobulo y ya se estaba mostrando el efecto que tenia ese movimiento en mi cuerpo pero como un tormento la imagen de Harry no me dejaba en paz, con forzada elegancia me pare dejando a Lucius en el piso, le pregunte con la frialdad que podia manejar en ese momento.

¿Que es esto Lucius? Por favor dime que estas borracho, por Morgana que dejo que esto quede por olvidado pero dime que es eso lo que fue- Lucius con una agilidad y rapidez de un buscador se para y me agarra con sus elegantes y suaves manos la cara,

Querido Severus como sobreviviste a la ira del Señor tenebroso esta mas alla de mi compresión no te das cuenta yo he sido tuyo siempre, he tratado de mil maneras que tu te dieras cuenta de mis afecciones por ti, pero te vas con el niño precioso de la luz y tu ni te das cuenta que de que me arrojando a tus brazos, que hasta el niño que vivio se dio cuenta de mis afecciones por ti, y me hizo una preciosa demostracion de que yo no te tenia....-

¿De que demonios me estas hablando?-

¿Quieres ver lo que tu amado hizo? De verdad quieres verlo- en ese momento dude, no quise saber queria estar en la dulce ignorancia, pero sabia que tenia que hacerlo, tenia que verlo y entonces como si fuera la boca de otra persona dije:

Si quiero verlo- rapidamente Lucius saco de unos de sus estantes un Pensadero, una de las reliquias mas preciosas de los Malfoy, labrada en oro y detalles en plata, muy pocas veces la pude ver y ahora estoy aqui, y no quiero ver , no quiero presenciar miro a mi amigo en los ojos y el con urgencia reflejada en sus ojos me dice:

Si mi amistad contigo significa algo por favor mira adentro- el miedo que sentia era inmenso pero mi sanidad tenia que hacerlo, y entonces vi, vi la verdad y me arrepenti ............................ como pude ser tan tonto en ver la inocencia donde no habia alguna

**********************************************************************************

**Harry POV**

Cuando Severus llegó supe que algo estaba mal, en nuestra rutina el entra al apartemento, me ve y me besa con una intensidad que deja jadeando cada vez, pero esta vez el caminó directamente al dormitorio sin saludarme, sin transmutarse de que yo estaba alli, entonces me encamine hacia alla y lo que ví me heló la sangre.

Severus estaba empacando sus cosas, en ese momento no supe que hacer y como instinto me abalanze sobre el agarrando con mis manos sus antebrazo, como reacción inmediata empezo a empujarme para que yo liberara sus brazos y a pesar de que el es mas fuerte que yo, en mi desesperación no lo soltaba y entonces se detuvo el forcejeo y el con la mirada baja me dijo con voz baja y fria pero llena de emoción:

-Sueltame- .

-¿Por que?- entonces me miro con una mirada llena de odio

-Te atrevez a preguntar ¿Que tal esto, Potter? Por drogarme para acostarte conmigo, por engañarme todo este tiempo, porque me humillaste como un exclavo sexual y me quitaste lo más precioso que tengo, que es mi dignidad, dime Potter te sentiste como un hombre al humillarme y tratarme como un objeto para saciar tus deseos, dime......... ¡dime!- ante esto me quede sin palabras, no tenia ninguna excusa para lo que hice y sabia que si decia mis razones no tendrian valor, porque nunca tome en consideracion sus sentimientos. Con cabeza baja pero aun sosteniendolo con fuerza temiendo que desapareciese en ese momento dije:

-Perdoname, pero es que tienes que entender de que no te queria perder....- entonces derrepente sin anticiparmelo se liberó, sostuvo mi cara entre sus manos, me miro con esos hermosos y expresivos ojos oscuros, que en esos momentos estaban aguados resistiendo la temtacion de llorar, acarició mi cara con sus pulgares, y me besó como nunca antes lo habia hecho, pero era un beso que desconocia, carecía de la habitual pasion y devoción que siempre me mostraba, y cuando temino me susurro al oido:

-Con tus acciones me perdiste, no me reafirmaste, caiste al nivel de Lucius que me via como un objeto a alcanzar, y tu querias reafirmar tu posición como mi dueño, ninguno de ustedes me vieron como una persona, tú tal vez eres la persona más parecida al Señor Tenebroso que haya conocido, te felicito Potter porque me das lastima- y con eso se separo de mi, agarro su maleta y se fue, dejandome mirando al vacio con mis ojos botando lagrimas, mientras sentia que mi corazón y mi alma se iban rompiendo, mientras en mi cabeza seguia repitiendo lo que dijo con tanta franqueza Severus, llego un momento en que mis rodillas no soportaron el peso de mis penas, cedieron ante la gravedad y entonces me di cuenta que perdi lo que mas me importaba en ese momento considere el suicidio,pero entonces sabia que con eso Severus nunca me perdonaria, que me odiaria por lo ciego y egoista que era, y me quede alli sin intencion de pararme mirando el suelo sintiendo que me el mundo se iba cayendo, que el universo estallaba y yo perdi la unica persona que me sacaria de esto, y todo se fue en negro y quede sin conciencia y sin luz en mi vida.

**********************************************************************************

_Buenas Señores ¿como estan? La verdad es que no tengo excusa por el tiempo que me tarde pero sin una musa no podía, en los ultimos meses honestamente no pense en terminarla (esto no es quiere decir esto es el capitulo final) pero es que no me sentia con animos pero encontre un amor en mi vida, como otra veces no fui correspondida, y yo termine como novia de pueblo vestida y alborotada, y en mi depresion me inspire en escribir esto (se nota ¿verdad?) bueno de todas maneras quiero saludar a todos los que me pusieron en alerta, la gente que me critica que no es suficientemente largo, la verdad es que entiendo su molestia, yo tambien cuando otros autores no hacen los capitulos suficiente largo, me molesta enormemente, pero la verdad es que necesito practicar a si que agradezco sus criticas, por favor necesito criticas favorables y desfaborables asi que no se detengan y de nuevo le agradesco por leerme._

**_Besos Sinfull Angel. _**


	8. Memorias

**Memorias**

Todo el día me quede pensando en que podria hacer ahora, estaba saliendo de la oficina de Albus, el aceptó mi renuncia y se despidio de mi, la verdad es que llore en ese instante, el sabia por lo que estaba pasando, yo se que el me veia como un hijo asi como yo lo veia como un padre, pero el entendia las razones por las que no podia estar alli. Harry me partio el corazon, me dejo sin nada y la verdad es que no queria estar en un lugar donde me traia tantos recuerdos de agonia, no bastaba que Lily no me amara, si no que su hijo enterrara la unica posibilidad que yo tenia de amar a alguien y perdiera a mi mejor amigo en el proceso, porque conozco a Lucius mas que a nadie e incluso mas que el mismo y se que a pesar de su atraccion por mi, el nunca hubiese actuado a base de ello, pero el momento que vio que podria ser una posibilidad perderme, el actuo de manera que el pudiera asegurase de que eso no pasara y se que se lo perdono, pero ahora no lo queria ver ni por asomo. Ya estoy en la entrada principal, ya mis cosas empacadas, listo para irme y me despido del unico lugar que alguna vez llame hogar.

Verán tal vez la unica razon por la que no puedo perdonar a Harry, es que él sabia lo delicado que era mi corazon en el momento que empazamos a salir, y en el instante que se lo entrege el sabia que no debia jugar con eso, que debía no dudar de mi amor y mi lealtad y en consecuencia no dejarme en ridiculo, utilizandome para su diversion y su arrogancia, todavia pienso que hubiese pasado si de verdad Lucius y yo en vez de estar abrazados, aquel fatidico dia en la oficina, de verdad estuvieramos besandonos o peor, ¿que hubiese pasado?¿me hubiese matado en un ataque de ira? tal vez es mejor no seguir esa linea de pensamiento, pero me lo sigo cuestionando, pero tal vez la unica razon por la que no lo perdono es por el simple hecho que duele mas, y que incluso a medio camino a la mansion de los Prince siento que deje mi corazón, en manos del león de ojos verdes.

******HPSS******

Aun no se que hacer ya han pasado dos meses desde que Severus me dejo y dejo Hogwarts, y todavía no me lo puedo creer, mis amigos me dicen que es culpa de el, por no ver lo buen hombre que soy, que cualquier persona me perdonaría lo que sea que haya hecho (no tuve las agallas de contarlo, simplemente no pude) pero yo se la verdad, y se que no importa lo que ellos piensen, el es la victima y yo soy el victimario, y lo peor de toda la situación, es que el se de buena fuente (Hermione) de que Lucius y Severus se reconciliaron, y que parece que son mas que amigos (Ron) claro yo no lo creo por lo menos la ultima parte no, se que Severus aprecia mas la amistad de Lucius que otra cosa, tuvo que pasar todo lo que tuvo que pasa para que yo me diera cuenta de ello.

_Severus y Harry en la cama en la mañana abrazados, hablando de su vida_

_- Severus ¿Por que demonios eres amigo de **Malfoy**? El es un arrogante pomposo imbecil que tiene un palo metido por el c..- pero antes de que terminara la oracion Severus simplemente le dio un pequeño golpe en el brazo, _

_-No termines esa frase porque si no te voy a castigar-_

_-¿A si? La verdad es que me encantaria-_

_- Lo se pequeño demonio, pero antes de que eso suceda_ _responderé tu pregunta- suspiro y miro Harry con tanto amor que hacia que simplemente su corazon saltara un latido._

_- La verdad es que desde que Lucius y yo siempre hemos estado cubriendonos las espaldas desde que nos conocimos en primer año y todavia, el me consolo cuando Lily me abandono, el estaba a mi lado cuando tomamos la marca, el no me traiciono cuando le dije de mis planes de ser espia para la orden y luego se unio a mi plan casi suicida, me hizo padrino de Draco, en fin mil una cosas y la verdad es que somos y seremos amigos por siempre, porque el estuvo a mi lado en mi peor y en mi mejor, y por eso es que soy amigo de Lucius- fue alli cuando supe que si iba a perder a Severus iba ser por Lucius_

_-WOW... La verdad es que cuando lo dices asi me da un poquito de celos-_

_-Jajajajaja, tranquilo si, creeme que Lucius es como un hermano para mi-_

En ese momento no pense gran cosa pero cuando vi que Lucius sentia algo por Severus, sabia que lo perderia era demasiado casual pero las miradas de Lucius, las sonrisas por parte de Severus simplemente me mataban porque tenia la certeza de que Severus abría lo ojos, y miraba lo que estaba al frente suyo se iba dar cuanta de que Lucius lo amaba, no iba a pensar dos veces y me iba abandonar, pero se que no sucedio así, despues de que Severus abandono Hogwarts, retomó la compañia de la familia "Deseos en Pociones" donde esta tomando su antigua gloria, de la epoca de los bisabuelos de Severus, en donde crea y distribuye todo tipo de pociones medicinales, y donde Wolvesbane es comercializada legalmente, una idea que hace años estaba rondando en la cabeza de Severus, pero no se atrevia dejar su hogar y a mi.

Y ahora la unica forma que lo veo es por las paginas de negocios del profeta, donde esta esta abrazado por Lucius como uno de sus accionistas mas influyente de la compañia, pero se cada vez que lo veo, se que esta triste como yo lo estoy, se refleja en sus ojos...

Toc-toc.

Abro la ventana para una lechuza ministerial, trayendo consigo una invitacion para una gala en el ministerio, para celebrar dos años de la caida de Voldemort, entonces caigo en cuenta, el puede estar ahí

* * *

Jeje mmmmmmmmmmmmmmm diculpen de verdad es que me he tardado porque estado terriblemente ocupada pero si tengo que ser sincera es que había olvidado este fic, si no hubiese entrado a mi cuenta... pero supe debia terminarlo, a pesar que no esta listo y voy a intentar esta semana de concluirlo y para los que me dieron sus critica gracias! la verdad es que los adoro incluso los que nos les gusta este fic pero significa mucho que me lean

Con amor y con respeto

**_Sinfull angel _**


	9. Por fin

SEVERUS POV

Hoy me estoy arreglando para la gala ministerial, obviamente si fuera por mi no fuera, pero como Presidente la compañía de "Deseos en Pociones", tenia que ir, además como héroe de la ultima guerra, El Profeta en los últimos días se ha dado festín con las especulaciones de El iba estar allí.

_Harry_

Ya han pasado 8 meses y no puedo mencionar su nombre en mi cabeza, mientras la prensa esperaba con los dedos cruzados una pelea galáctica entre El y yo, eso no iba pasar, la verdad era es que si no fuera por mi trabajo, Presidente de la compañía, inventor de pociones, además de estar en diferentes fiestas para hacerme valer como jefe y único heredero de la gran fortuna Prince, entre otras cosas. No pienso, ni dejo que entre ningún pensamiento remotamente relacionado a El, simplemente no puedo porque se que me quebraría, desde que me fui de la escuela he recibido correo tras correo de El, los queme al instante recibí flores y las envenene, y por ultimo recibí un libro de poemas y en la ultima pagina escribía:

"_No pude decirlo mejor yo, Te amo por favor, trate de vender el alma al diablo para que regresaras pero ya la tenia hipotecada por ti, déjame regresar"._

Suficiente decir que me quede con el libro, lo llevaba a todas partes, no podía sepárame de el, pero me negaba a verlo o responderle, no podía y sentía que si lo veía esta noche mi alma se saldría de mi cuerpo y mi corazón se apoderaría de mi cuerpo y me rendiría ante El, no podía dejarme perder de esa manera.

Ya estaba en camino a la Gala con el terrible sentimiento de que ya perdí la guerra.

* * *

HARRY POV

Estoy aquí desde hace dos horas y no pierdo la esperanza de que él se presente, ya mientras la noche avanzaba tome apenas un trago, no podía tocar la comida, solamente podía esperarle y rezar a cualquier deidad que me escuche, que lo pudiera ver, muchos se dieron cuenta de lo mucho que me afectado la ausencia de Severus, estaba considerablemente mas delgado y pálido, ya estaba apunto de darme por vencido cuando llegó.

_Severus_

Dios lo amaba mas que la vida misma, no lo podía dejar de ver, el claramente me evitaba, no mantenía la mirada, estaba esperando mi presa, mi serpiente, contendiente, mi amor. Como todo buen León lo importante era el momento, mientras el hacia relaciones publicas para su compañía yo estaba esperándolo, un descuido y atacaría. Mientras estaba hablando con Amelia Bones sobre las reformas del sistema judiciario, yo esperaba, mientras el estaba Kingsley sobre política exterior, yo esperaba, entonces cuando el estaba discutiendo sobre su compañía, ya estaba al lado de el.

-Aunque esto es muy apasionante señores, les pido por favor me disculpen mientras me robo Severus- ya tenia el brazo rodeándole la cintura, veo de reojo que Severus esta como estupefacto, por un instante celebro mi triunfo mientras lo llevo para un sitio mas privado, salimos para unos de los balcones mas próximos, por suerte la gala en el piso superior del ministerio, era uno de los balcones mas privados asi escogí bien, no sabia como empezar y mientras estaba tratando de ver una manera de empezar, sentia como el me estaba estudiando, como si fuera una de sus pociones, entonces me senti aun mas vulnerable, pero debia continuar, debia hacerle saber que lo amaba y que queria su perdon.

Supongo me trajiste aqui por un razon, ademas de mostrarme el paisaje, al menos podrias mostrarme algunos modales...-

Perdóname - balbucee.

Disculpa perdon me pides perdon-

Si me duele la soledad que me has dejado, quiero terminar esta guerra, te pido perdon, quisiera volver contigo, besarte, sostenerte, si quieres me rindo a tus pies, porque ya no aguanto mas, el frio que me has dejado,-

¿Por que?-

Porque es mas fácil pedir perdón que permiso, porque mi desesperación me gano, he llorado por ti, por eso estoy aquí, me muero a solas vuelve y regálame el privilegio de contar con tu cariño, mi orgullo no importa solo tu, solo tu-

-Esas son las palabras mas cursis del mundo...

Nosotros somos cursis.- y me acerque sentía el familiar olor de su colonia y ese aroma que solo puedo describir como Severus.

Si lo somos- el también se acerca poco a poco

Te amo-

Te amo- y nos besamos, entonces desde que Severus me abandono, sentí que volvía mi alma y supe que no volveríamos a separarnos por nada , ni por nadie.

* * *

POR FINNNNNNNNNNNNNNNN

_Ya se acabo le quiero decir gracias a todo aquel que me leyo, al que me critico etc etc etc los quiero mucho y hasta la proxima._

_Sinfull angel_


End file.
